The Warden (Dragon Age)
Summary The Warden is the main protagonist of Bioware's Dragon Age: Origins. This character will hail from one of six social classes ranging from casteless dwarf or landless elf to Fereldan noble or even dwarven royalty. After playing through one of these origins, he or she will join the Grey Wardens during the events of Dragon Age: Origins and may even rise to the rank of Warden-Commander in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. As the origin story is played out, the protagonist is recruited by Duncan, leader of Ferelden's Grey Wardens, to aid King Cailan Theirin and his troops against an incoming army of darkspawn at Ostagar. This is where the main plot of Dragon Age: Origins begins. The Warden's primary mission is to gather an army and defeat a Blight; however, political tensions, disruptions and numerous other distractions (and inspirations) are bound to cross our hero's path. The actions and words of the Warden are always chosen by the player, and have a wide range of outcomes (both for the story's end and for the fates of the Warden's allies, enemies and rivals). Unlike many other RPGs, the cumulative result of these choices is not tracked by a single meter or bar; rather, each companion has a meter reflecting that individual's reactions to the Warden's decisions. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, likely Low 7-C | At least 7-A Name: The Warden Origin: Dragon Age Gender: Varies (Can be customized to be male or female) Age: Mid-20s at least Classification: Human/Elf/Dwarf, Warrior/Rogue/Mage, Grey Warden, Warden-Commander, Champion of Redcliffe, Hero of Ferelden Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master swordsman, Master marksman, master of stealth, Enhanced Senses (Capable of sensing enemies and Darkspawn hundreds of meters away), Blood Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Reality Warping (Mages draw forth the essence of the Fade, and can use it to warp reality), Magical Resistance and dispelling, Magic, can gain entrance into The Fade (The realm of spirits and dreams), Elemental Manipulation (of the fire, ice, lightning and earth variety.), Petrification, Healing, Telekinesis, Paralysis, Forcefields, Life Force Absorption, Magical Absorption, Mind Manipulation, Fear Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Curse Manipulation, Negation, Probability Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Perception Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi City-Block level+, likely Small Town level (Superior to Morrigan and, if the Warden starts as a mage, regarded to be superior to both First Enchanter Irving and Knight-Commander Greagoir, Defeated the Archdemon, though only with the help of his allies such as Alistair and Morrigan) | At least Mountain level (As a Warden-Commander, should be comparable to Clarel, who heavily harmed Corypheus' Red-Lyrium dragon. Fought with the Architect, who should be comparable to Corypheus himself) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Can react to and deflect arrows without issue.) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class+, likely Small Town Class | At least Mountain Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level+, likely Small Town level | At least Mountain level Stamina: Fairly High (Can fend off continuous waves of enemies without rest) Range: Extended melee range with melee weapons, hundreds of meters with arrows and magic. Standard Equipment: Swords, maces, axes, bow and arrows, staves, shields, heavy armor, leather armor, portable traps, etc. Intelligence: Genius (Mastered fighting styles and techniques which would take normal people a few months in just a few weeks. Can formulate battle tactics in the heat of battle. Can create traps to lure in his/her enemies. The Warden is a master of coercion and can be very convincing and persuasive. Experienced Grey Warden, superior to the likes of Clarel. Plotted against Urthemiel and his Darkspawn Horde. Regarded by most elders as a natural) Weaknesses: Utilizing his/her Blood Manipulation powers weakens his/her health and vitality. Feats: Has fended off continuous waves of soldiers as well as bested the Archdemon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *List of Warrior and Rogue Talents *List of Mage Spells Key: Dragon Age: Origins | Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Note: The Warden has no official gender, race or class, so you should specify what gender, race and class type The Warden is on vs matches, or it could be a Composite Warden (The Warden with all class abilities). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Blood Users Category:Sound Users Category:Element Users Category:Healers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Sword Users Category:Mace Users Category:Axe Users Category:Bow Users Category:Staff Users Category:Shield Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Perception Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7